Stories/Planning Christmas at the Castle
(Meanwhile, Olivia and Marina's group and Ponyo walked down the long halls together with the female penguin looking concerned) Marina: That's strange, why's your king so grumpy all of a sudden? Ponyo: I don't know. He's always like that. Olivia: Even at Christmas? (Finally, they entered the study as Ponyo nodded) Ponyo: Yeah.... (Confused) Guys, what's Christmas? Snake: (Shocked) What? You don't know what Chrisssssstmassss issss?! Ace: What's wrong with you? Where have you been? Olivia: Ponyo, you must know about Christmas. Marina: Stockings in front of a fire? Tree? Tinsel? Billy: Presents? Ponyo: (Gasps) Presents? Do I get one? Olivia: Of course, everyone gets a present on Christmas. Ponyo: Oh, even the Master? Olivia: (Smiles) Yes, even the Mouse King. Ponyo: What are you going to get him? Olivia: Gee, I don't really know him well enough to know what he would want. Marina: I know what Hubie can have from me! (She takes a green crystal out and carved it into a shape of a heart) Ace: A crystal? Marina: Not just any crystal. A special pebble. Arturo: Oh, the ones that symbolize love and friendship. Trixie: We get it. Marina: Exactly. (Then Marina finished carving the pebble and placed it on the table) Ponyo: And what would you want, Olivia? Olivia: Well, what I love most in the world are my books. My stories. Ponyo: Well, why don't you give the Master a story? Olivia: You're right, Ponyo.... A story. (The females began gathering items. As they did, Olivia began singing) Olivia: When I get to know him We'll find more things to say One day I will reach him There has to be a way Everyone needs some one He must need someone, too When I get to know him better Here's what I will do I'll read him stories From picture books All filled with wonder Magic worlds where the impossible Becomes the everyday We'll find a mountaintop And some moonbeams To sit under I'll lead because I know the way So much to discover I do it all the time I could live inside bright pages Where the words all rhyme We will the slay inner demons That still follow him around And he'll smile, yes, he'll smile As his dreams leave the ground Stories, and stories 'Bout mermaids, kings And sunken treasure Magic worlds where the impossible Becomes the everyday I know a tiny place Just a dot, too small to measure I'll take him there I know the way Stories 'bout heroes Who overcame their deepest sorrow They'll put hope into his heart again He'll cherish everyday He'll find a better world And the strength to face tomorrow I'm sure that when he knows the way He'll want to stay (Finally, the finished book with the filled pages was placed inside a big box along with the pebble in a small box, wrapped up with each a pink ribbon) Ponyo: Do you think they will like the gifts? Olivia: (Giggles) I do. Ponyo: (Excitedly) So does this mean we're gonna have a Christmas? Olivia: Uh huh, absolutely! Marina: No one should not have Christmas after all. (Later, in the kitchen, Eddy looked furious as the others heard the explanation) Eddy: Absolutely not! Servants: Why not? Eddy: Out of the question! Not a chance! Dream on! Not any possibility, forget it! (A few servants only slumped over) Eddy: (Glares) Suck in that gut, Ed. (He does) Naveen: Oh get with it, get with the spirit. Unwind. Tiana: That's what I would do if I were you. Granmamare: Come on, Eddy, have a heart. Servants: Yeah, come on. Eddy: No, no and let me think.... (Snaps) NO!! This is where I put my foot down. The Master has forbidden Christmas. (He slammed his foot down onto the ground) Olivia: (Surprised) Forbid Christmas? Marina: No one can forbid Christmas. (Unknown to any of them, a familiar cat and three monsters peeked from around the corner) Eddy: He doesn't wish to be reminded of his past, and Christmas is a most painful reminder of it. I, for one do not wish to torture him. Hubie: Actually, I, for one think that a little Christmas cheer would do him for good. Brick: He could use a little cheering up. Boomer: That's right. Butch: What's not to like about Christmas? Naveen: Hubie and the group are right. It is up to us to do something about it. Eddy: (Frowns) It's not our place to get involved. No, no, no, no! We just can't mind our own business, can we? We just have to stick our weight where it doesn't belong. (Ed tickled Eddy, making Eddy go flying and lands in a tub full of suds. The group all laughed at this funny moment) Eddy: (Growls in anger) Humiliating! Fujimoto: Pish-posh. I think it's a wonderful idea. Eddy: But the Master doesn't want it. His castle.... His rules. Ponyo: It's not fair! Ed: (Whining) She's right.... It's not fair! Eddy: Don't blubber, Ed! Ed: (Whining) Sorry. Granmamare: (Sighs) Look at us, squabbling and bickering, breaks my heart to see it, it does. Fujimoto: And we used to be at our very best at Christmas. Tiana: Why we used to prepare a feast for the entire castle. Naveen: Ah, you could have some stuffed turkey.... Marina: Cranberry sauce.... Ponyo: Short-bread cookies! Naveen: (Smiles) Mince pies.... Fujimoto: Pecan toast.... Ed: Gravy and buttered toast...! Tiana: Christmas gumbo with potatoes.... Naveen: Delicious beignets. Ace: Christmas pudding! I like it. Double D: And most importantly, Christmas jawbreakers! (During the list, Eddy slowly became interested, especially at the part "jawbreakers") Eddy: (Excitedly) J-J-Jawbreakers?! With cookie flavor?! Double D: What do you think we are? Barbarians? Tiana: Of course with cookie flavor! Double D: And Japan flavored.... And beef jerky flavored.... And all those things you like! (He looked at everyone before finally sighing) Eddy: Oh... Oh, all right. Ponyo: (Happily) Yes! Eddy: (Frowns) But if the Master finds out about this he will be furious, so everybody keep quiet. Naveen: Come on! What are we waiting for? Christmas? Double D: Good heavens! We don't have much time! It's Christmas Eve! We gotta hurry! Tiana: I'll see to the dinner with Fujimoto and Granmamare. Fujimoto and Granmamare: Yes. Naveen: I'll get some mistletoe. Olivia: We need to brighten this place up. (At that moment, Naveen and Ed grinned as Ed spoke) Ed: I know some friends who will help! Naveen: One of them is an old friend of mine before I married Tiana. Eddy: Now, now, wait for me. I'm in charge here, I'm in charge. (At that moment, he noticed everyone already gone. Quickly, he began following) Eddy: (Dashing) Wait for me! (And with that, he was gone) Coming up: Everyone convinces Runt, the Mane Six, Spike, and a reluctant Rita to help in preparing Christmas, assuring Rita mostly that Christmas is not a hopeless folly. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Beauty and the Beast Fanmakes Category:Beauty and the Beast Parodies